Forgotten Saiya-jin
by Chibichan4
Summary: A/U, when a Saiya-jin shows up on Earth and reveals herself as the most powerful warrior's sister and brings along some of her past enemies, the Z-Senshi are faced with a new enemy who has the ability to destroy everything. PG for violence


A/N: This story's dedicated to noctorro (go read his stories, Firebird Saga and The Lost Z-Soldier!), who gave me the inspiration for this. Um... oh, yah, here are the ages:  
  
Bardock (guessing here) - 34; Skye - 16; Radditz - 11; Kakkarotto - 1 week  
  
Anywho, go read now!  
  
Disclaimer: Y'know, what's the point of this thing? Everyone knows it's not mine, 'cause if it was, it'd be on TV instead of FF.net. Ah, well. Standard disclaimer applies...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bardock ran into the cafeteria and immediately collapsed onto the table. Several of the nearby Saiya-jin jumped up and watched him carefully, wondering what had beat him up so bad. He groaned as he forced himself to his feet, gasping for breath.  
  
"Frieza... has... betrayed us..." he gasped out the sentence and closed his eyes painfully, re-living the moments he discovered his team dead, "He... killed... Toma and... the others."  
  
He looked away, clenching his fists tightly, burying into the still-fresh wounds made from his fingernails. Suddenly, the sound of laughter filled his ears. He looked up, shocked to see that everyone was laughing mockingly at him. He carefully gazed at everyone's faces, not believing that his people were laughing at his warning. Suddenly, he leaned against a nearby pillar and narrowed his eyes.  
  
He let out a loud curse and stumbled away, mumbling something about how Frieza was going to kill them all. A couple of the Saiya-jin in the room stopped laughing and looked after him worriedly, but they soon forgot all about it and went back to thinking they were invincible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in another room, a Saiya-jin who looked like the female clone of Bardock was sipping on her drink. She glanced over when she heard the entire nearby room erupt in roaring laughter. She set down the cup and narrowed her eyes, looking up at the bartender, who was attempting to hide his snickers.  
  
"What's so funny?" she narrowed her eyes more, making him immediately shut up. She couldn't help but smirk at knowing that she intimidated almost everyone her age, and even some older, being twice as powerful as any of them. She picked up her cup again, staring at the bartender, enjoying seeing him squirm.  
  
"Uh-um... it's, uh..." the bartender stumbled over his words, trying to get over the nervousness from having her stare at him. Finally, he gained enough courage to blurt it out, "It's your father."  
  
The girl suddenly finished her cup and slammed it on the table. She shot a glare at the bartender and indicated for him to re-fill it. He looked at her, shocked that she didn't even care what was going on with her father. Suddenly, a loud curse filled the room and she glanced over, beginning to get curious.  
  
Ignoring the bartender, she walked into the other room, surprised to see her father stumbling away with blood dripping from infinite cuts and opened wounds. She walked out into the hallway to see him walking away from her. She furrowed her brow in confusion and spun around, glaring at everyone who was laughing.  
  
After seeing the look she was giving, one of her close friends pushed his way to the front of the crowd and folded his arms, looking at her, "Skye... he was ranting something about how Frieza was going to betray us. That's just ridiculous and we all know it."  
  
"What makes you think that?!"  
  
"Because we do all of Frieza's dirty work for him. There's no one out there who's stronger than us, and he knows it."  
  
"I can't believe you... Kebah, are you really that blind? Frieza has no reason to keep us around. It's not a matter of dirty work - he can clear out every one of those planets a million times faster than we can. He keeps us around as a TOY!"  
  
Kebah frowned and shook his head, "I've been your best friend since we were babies, Skye, but..." he trailed off, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. Much to his relief, Skye understood. Unfortunately, her reaction was not what he wanted.  
  
She folded her arms and glared menacingly at him, "You go right ahead thinking we're invincible. Well, we're not. I may not be on the best terms with my father, but he's right. We're all dead."  
  
Having said that, she spun around and stalked off, in the opposite direction that Bardock had come. After several minutes of walking, she spotted a small puddle of blood and realized that it was from Bardock. She closed her eyes and walked around it, fighting to keep from smelling it.  
  
'Tochad... Why did you always reject me? I tried so hard to make you proud of me, and all you cared about was your team. You never even showed Sochad any kind of affection... Let alone Radditz. I wonder what happened to Kakarott... you never even went to see him, did you?'  
  
She snorted in response to her own thoughts, 'I don't need anyone. Not brothers, not mothers, not fathers, and CERTAINLY not back-stabbing best friends.'  
  
She stepped into the hangar and walked out onto the docking bays. Looking up at the sky, she saw her father viciously shoving everyone out of his path to get to Frieza. After watching him for several more minutes, she heard him scream at Frieza to leave them alone. She tore her gaze form him and shook her head sadly.  
  
"Good-bye, Tochad."  
  
She walked to the nearest space pod and started it, giving it a minute to warm up. While she waited, she looked up in shock at the huge orange ki ball that was being formed by Frieza. She turned and jumped into the space pod. Just as the door was closing, she heard a piercing scream come from the sky overhead.  
  
"KAKAROTTO!!!"  
  
She clenched her fists, her blood boiling, and realized that she didn't have enough time to set any coordinates. She let out an agitated sigh and punched the ignition button. She leaned back in her seat as the pod lifted up off the ground, watching the orange ball.  
  
'Figures. Everything we've done... gone in five minutes. Frieza, you'll pay... I wonder how many Saiya-jin are going to survive this.'  
  
Trying desperately to get her mind off of what was happening to her people as she sped away, she reached forward and began typing on the nearby panel. A holographic image popped up in front of her, showing the faces of all the Saiya-jin who were out on assignment.  
  
"Geez... Not many people were out. Stupid week-long festival..." She sighed and switched to the younger kid's list, seeing a lot more faces. Suddenly, she froze when she saw someone.  
  
"Radditz?! Wow, Cousin Turles is here, too. I wonder..."  
  
She switched to the infant class and couldn't help but smile when she found what she was looking for, "Kakarotto's going to live... Maybe I'll go visit him in a few years and see how he's doing..."  
  
Suddenly, something hit the window of her pod. She narrowed her eyes when she recognized it, but figured she'd hate herself if she didn't retrieve it. Stopping her pod, she cracked open the front door and reached out, grabbing the item. Quickly, she pulled her arm back in and closed the pod, waiting for the pod to refill with air. When it was full of air again, she sighed deeply and stared at the item.  
  
'I thought for sure I saw Tochad wearing this as he limped away.'  
  
She shrugged and tied the blood-red bandanna around her head. After that was done, she turned the pod to face where her planet used to be. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed in shock when all she saw was debris and empty space.  
  
"No...," she knew it was coming, but part of her was trying to deny it. However, after she was faced with it, she broke down and pulled her knees up, burying her head in her arms, "Tochad... Sochad... Kebah... no..."  
  
Sobs over-took her and she sat like that for what seemed an eternity. Finally, she looked up with tears still running down her face. She went back to the children's images and pulled up the information for Radditz's planet. She set the coordinates and hit the ignition, just as she was overcome with grief again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how was that for a first chapter? You can tell me by leaving a review! ^_^ Ja ne, minna! 


End file.
